


it's winter around us

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, ngl there's two explicit scenes but nothing so wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the year has four seasons and Mark has been falling in love with Donghyuck in each of them for years now.and he knows it's risky, but he wants to make summer and bring spring with a hint of autumn while still winter.





	it's winter around us

Donghuck used to love winter. He used to love the snow, the hot chocolates, the cold air hitting his skin. He used to love everything about winter, when he was young. But now, he definitely hates it. He hates the space between him and Mark whenever they have sleepovers. Specially now in the winter, because Donghyuck hates to feel cold- how ironic, huh? He hates the fact he can't hold Mark's hand in the cold. That he can't cuddle him and feel his warmth.

He hates how he started to think constantly about how would be to do that, in his favorite season of the year. He hates how he started to feel attached to Mark, since a long time ago. He hates how much he started to get needy of Mark, in moments that before, he loved to stay alone.

But Donghyuck thinks that Mark doesn't need to know about that, so he just stay silent looking at the ceiling trying to shut up his mind. Trying to control his fucking heart that can't stop beat begging for Mark.

  
"you're doing again" Mark's voice cut his thoughts off "you're thinking loud again" he turns his body to face Donghyuck, who close his eyes, cursing himself inside his mind "sorry" he whispers and turnes his face to offer a little smile to Mark, who can sense the smile isn't loyal to what Donghyuck is feeling inside.

"wanna talk about it?" Mark asks while sitting, hugging his legs and looking at down at Donghyuck. His expression gets serious as he try to read Donghyuck's eyes, who stay fixed in the ceiling. And while he looks at Donghyuck, he remembers how they met and how they created such a strong bond in the middle of a misunderstood.

 

 

It was autumn, around 6pm when Donghyuck was going back home when the police decided he was the suspect to steel a convenience store near his school. They took him without even giving him the chance to open his mouth and it happened so fast the way he found himself in the jail waiting for the cashier of the store appear.

"it wasn't him. i told the guy had a tattoo on his neck, dark blue hair and was taller" the cashier said, looking with annoyance at the cops. He had already been arrested before by a misunderstood, so he knew exactly how Donghyuck was feeling.

When the cops apologized and left Donghyuck go, the cashier- Mark, offered to pay a meal to Donghyuck in a way to apologize for him ending up in that situation but Donghyuck was a stubborn kid that time, so he made Mark pay for a lot of things and bothered him for the rest of the week by going at the convenience store he worked and messing around. Which brought a lot of problems to Mark, because the owners thought Mark wasn't being responsible.

Donghyuck was really making his life a real and they ended up getting into an argument, making Mark almost give up of everything to go back to his hometown. After that day, Donghyuck stopped to show up at the convenience store and Mark felt relieved, in the first days. But when one month had passed, Mark started to feel his days incomplete. Of course Donghyuck was making his life a little more complicated after what happened, and even if it wasn't Mark's fault... He felt guilty. And to be honest with himself, Mark kinda liked to have Donghyuck around because it made his job a little less boring.

So when Donghyuck appeared again to apologize, Mark thought that maybe they could be friends for real. So when he laughed and held out his hand, Donghyuck looked at him blankly and blinking like a cartoon, which made Mark laugh. So after that day, autumn was never the normal freshing and boring season to Mark again.

 

 

"it's nothing. trust me" Donghyuck says lowly and Mark sighs "i trust you. but not when it's about your feelings because you never really tells me how you feel about whatever is bothering you" he mumbles and Donghyuck can feel the concern in his voice "tell me, Hyuck... did something happened between you and your brother again?"

"no. Taeil and i... we're fine" Donghyuck closes his eyes and breath slowly, feeling the cold air brushing in the tip of his nose "it's just... i hate winter" he says and keeps his eyes closed. He knows that if he open them and they met Mark's, he will not be able to keep this to himself anymore. He can feel Mark's gaze on him and he is afraid, because he knows Mark can see through him.

Mark sighed. _'you have one chance, Mark. don't ruin it.'_

"we know each other for what? three years, almost four? but i think you still don't know what's my favorite season of the year. do you?" Mark asks softly, resting his head on his arm while looking at Donghyuck, voice sounding too sweet to Donghyuck's ear.

  
Donghyuck knows it's risky, but he chose to open his eyes as he turns his head to look at Mark before nodding, and when their eyes found each other, he felt it again. He felt something clicking like he felt in the day he saw Mark for the first time after staying away for a entire month. "it's spring" he whispers and felt his heart melt when Mark laughed softly under his breath.

"and you know why?" Mark bites his bottom lip slightly and Donghyuck just shook his head this time, eyes never looking away from him.

"when we first meet... my favorite season of the year was autumn. because it was just calm, normal and the days were short. i could go home after school early and i could left my job early. it was cool. until we met and my life turned upside down. literally" Mark smiled, looking fondly at Donghyuck, "but not in a bad way. because after we met... this new side in which you put my life on... showed me how life can be joyful. how the world can be such a good place sometimes, despite all the shit that happens around us, and i know what happened wasn't cool and that it's wrong, but... sometimes i feel grateful for what happened because it gave me you"

 _'what the fuck is happening right now?'_ Donghyuck was just frozen. Lips parted as he tried to digest everything Mark was saying and asking to himself it this is really what it looks like.

  
"then summer became my favorite season, because i found something that could shine brighter than the sun. _you_." Mark empathized the last word, now turning his body to face Donghyuck and have a better look of him as he moisten his lips and keep talking because he can't stop now. His confidence decided to jump out now, so he can't waste the chance to take all this out of his chest, because he may not have this chance again. "then, winter was my favorite. i just couldn't feel the cold anymore. it was funny, because... how is that possible? how i can feel my chest so warmed just by looking at the someone's smile? how my heart could beat so fast and the blood in my veins run like fire through my body? how you did this to me in such a short time?"

The mix of feelings that comes out with Mark's voice, the way Mark was looking at him... It was everything so intense. Donghyuck felt a little agaisnt the wall because now there's no way to scape. There's no way he can hide his own feelings anymore and he knows Mark is trying to pass some courage to him, so he is kinda glad for that.

  
"then finally, spring become my favorite because... the days and hours that i spent with you, seemed to be much longer. it was like the world had give me extra hours with you. like the time wanted to stop so i could be with you without having to say goodbye and wait for the next day."

Mark was feeling as if he could touch the sky. He wasn't so scared anymore. He knows that sparkle in Donghyuck's eyes means more than he thinks. So he goes for it, to try make these sparkles never fade away.

  
"w-why..." Donghyuck swallowed dry "why are you telling these things? why are you doing t-", it happened so fast. Mark crawled to Donghyuck, using his arms as a support to stay above him. Donghyuck's heart was about to jump out his chest and he was afraid that Mark could hear the loud beats "Mark, w-what are you-" he tried to speak but his voice get stuck on his throat and his breath heavy when Mark held one of his hands and brought to his chest, placing above his heart, so then Donghyuck could feel his beats too.

Mark's heart was beating just as fast as his.

"i don't think loud as much as you, but i know you can see through me just like i think, i can see through you" Mark murmured, eyes getting lost in Donghyuck's "if what i'm seeing in you now, isn't the same thing you see... you can push me. you can tell me to go away and leave you alone, and i will do it. but...", Mark and Donghyuck's eyes gleamed as they stared at each other, losing themselves into the constellations they carried for each other in their eyes and Donghyuck almost felt the needy to slap himself when the last piece clicks, and he sees what Mark has been trying to show him for a long time now.

He can't believe how blind with his own feelings he was being, that he couldn't notice Mark's ones. He was so blind with the idea that Mark would never return his love, that he never notice how Mark had given his to him, before he could even ask for it.

  
Mark brough a hand to Donghyuck's face and with the tip of his fingers, he gently caressed his golden skin, making Donghyuck close his eyes in the touch "if what i see on you, is the same i feel inside me, then please..." Mark looks at him with fondness and a glint of lust and Donghyuck let himself get lost in the stars shining on Mark's brown eyes while he heard him saying "please, let me kiss you" and caress his face "let me put an end in this space between us... please" Mark murmured, the softness on his voice making Donghyuck's heart feel warm and the gentleness in his eyes, making him melt.

He keep leaning in and stopped when their lips were inches a part, waiting for Donghyuck's permission. He knows he doesn't really need a permission now, but there was this thing that he wanted to let clear to Donghyuck. That he would never do anything without his permission and that could make him feel uncomfortable. This was a kiss that would lead them to something more and that both were clearly craving for. But he needed to know... He needed to be sure, if this is what Donghyuck wanted now too.

And Mark felt his heart going crazy over his chest when Donghyuck nodded. So with Donghyuck's permission, he does. He brought a hand to Donghyuck's face and traced his thumb on his lips, and slowly he closes the small gap, as he pressed their lips and finally puts an end in the space between them. He finally puts an end in this little emptiness in his heart, that was begging to be filled with Donghyuck's love.

  
Mark gave a slightly bit on Donghyuck's bottom lip to make him open his mouth and start move. And it feels so surreal and magical. The kiss was soft and it was like the summer had come soon from nowhere inside them, while it felt spring around them as they felt a wave of fresh air.

Donghyuck used his hands to caress Mark's jaw and neck, while Mark brought his hand inside Donghyuck's shirt to caress his belly gently, to then slide under his lower back and bring him closer, "i love you" Mark whispered in his mouth between the kiss, and it felt like the weight Donghyuck carried in his chest for so long, was taken away to be replaced with petals of love. Donghyuck broke the kiss "i love you more" and whispered back then he leaned in to gave butterfly kisses on his neck, making Mark feel his body shiver and blood run in his veins like ice and fire at same time, sending goosebumps over his spine.

  
Mark was feeling hot and numb. He held Donghyuck and brought their bodies up, making Donghyuck laugh softly while placing himself to sit on his lap, "you drive me crazy, Hyuck" Mark's was breathless, but it wasn't just the effect of Donghyuck's lips. Having him so close, after wishing it so many times, feels like a dream. He was afraid that maybe he would wake up anytime soon and this would never be real.

His hands were traveling Donghyuck's back skin "you take my breath away when you look at me and smile. you make me feel dizzy whenever we cuddle and you speak next to my ear...", his eyes scanned Donghyuck's face, not letting pass not even one line, falling deep for the smile forming on his lips "you make me want to be selfish when i see someone so close to you" he confessed and Donghyuck tilted his head a little "why?" he asked curiously, "because i want you all to myself" Mark went straight with his answer, not waiting a second to answer and not wanting to let any doubts in Donghyuck's mind and heart. "because i wanna be the only one who will touch you like that" his hands landed on Donghyuck's waist, squeezing him slightly and Donghyuck's lips parted, feeling the butterflies inside him.

"because i wanna be the only one who can look at you like that" Mark's eyes went dark as he stared at Donghyuck's lips and Donghyuck swallowed dry, as his gaze dropped to Mark's lips. "and because i wanna be the only one who can kiss you... like that... whenever i want" he whispered, voice low, sounding deep and a little raspy as if he had just woken up.

  
Donghyuck brought his hands inside Mark's shirt to rub his back soothingly, and Mark almost forgot how to function because that's one of Donghyuck's effect on him. With just one touch, he has the power to send Mark to the clouds. "mine" Donghyuck whispered and Mark felt the urge to lean in and suck his bottom lip and tongue slightly, to taste it.

And in that day, Donghyuck learned something new about Mark. He learned that Mark isn't desperate, that he's calm and likes to take his time. He is extremely gentle, as if he was afraid to broke Donghyuck, but at same time the beast inside him could be felt fighting, wanting to come out. He does the most to treat Donghyuck right and make him feel loved. He repeats the moves and actions again whenever Donghyuck laughs lightly between the kiss, because he loves to hear him laughing, instead to just hear him moan. He likes to enjoy every single second with Donghyuck, as if he has all the time of the world to make Donghyuck melt like honey in his hands and mouth.

  
Donghyuck was lost in his thoughts when he gasped from surprise as he felt Mark biting his neck harshly- not even remembering when they broke the kiss, an inaudible "oh god" escaping under his breath with a soft laugh in the end and Mark loves this, so he does again and again.

  
Mark was melting by the feeling of two warm hands making their way to his hips, hiking up his shirt by a centimeter to press thumbs against his bare skin. Into his hip bones. He saw Donghyuck moisten his lips with the tip of his tongue and this made Mark want to drink him like the water he needed to survive. He bought his right hand to Donghyuck's jaw, while the other now hold him tightly under his shirt, then he leaned in and their lips slot together in a very achingly urgent kiss. They could feel the electricity running through their veins. "be mine forever", Mark whispered as his lips ghost over Donghyuck's and Donghyuck wasted no time in biting lightly on Mark's bottom lip, allowing his tongue to make way to play with Mark's.

  
Donghyuck's lips were smooth and they were doing magic on Mark with every move, making him let slid soft moans between their kiss. Donghyuck pulled away to whisper an "always" and pressed their lips again, deepening the kiss.

Mark's tongue was trying to taste every emotion Donghyuck was giving off and he smirked against Donghyuck's mouth, so amused by his urgency and so happy by finally being able to be the one who makes his love feel like that. He disconnected their lips and traced the tip of his tongue up to Donghyuck's ear, biting the spot where his lips landed, whispering some sweet words and yanking some noices from Donghyuck's throat, as he traced his tongue to his neck nibbling and sucking the right spots. And Donghyuck was feeling in the ocean with Mark's lips like waves on his neck, while his hands were tracing his abdomen with the tip of his fingers, making Mark felt as if little sparks were being left wherever Donghyuck touched. Both were craving for the physical contact.

  
Not wanting to have Mark away for too long, Donghyuck was harsh with his movements, pulling Mark's mouth back to his because all he wanted to do now was to kiss him like the world would end in that night. He wanted to kiss him until they couldn't breath anymore. Mark brought his hands to Donghyuck's thighs, squeezing them tight as he pressed their bodies, moving his hips agains't Donghyuck's just to tease him, smirking in the kiss. Donghyuck hooked his arms around Mark's neck and held Mark flush against him, giving the reassurance they both needed and Mark used it as a chance to lay their bodies down, making Donghyuck stay above him this time.

  
Mark wrapped one of his arms around Donghyuck's waist as the other squeezed his thigh, while Donghyuck moves his hips against his, now both being desperate for friction. "we gonna end up fucking if we keep doing this" Mark laughed softly under his breath while looking at Donghyuck, who was biting his lips to avoid more moans wanting to come out, and this just made Mark jerk his hip. "and this would be a bad thing?" Donghyuck was breathless, his eyebrows frowned and his eyes were searching something on Mark's, "no" Mark stopped to move, to look at him "don't get me wrong, baby. believe me, i want this. i want to make love with you" Mark let it clear in case Donghyuck had any doubts about his attraction on him "but i don't want to rush things. i want to make it special for us and i want you to feel comfortable and sure when this moment happen" Mark pouted a little, worrying that maybe he had done something wrong.

Donghyuck eyes soften, hands going to Mark's face to cup his cheeks and he stayed silent.

Mark leaned in, as Donghyuck's hands slides to his neck to bring him closer and he sighs in content when Donghyuck started to kiss him slowly with all his heart.

  
Pressing the full length of his body along Mark's own, Donghyuck started dropping wet kisses across his jaw. He trailed his tongue down Mark's ear helix, biting lightly and smirked at the quivers it produced "i want us. we don't have to wait. i'm know what i want and it's you. i want you, Mark" Donghyuck whispered and his voice drove Mark wild. The reaction of Donghyuck's actions was instantaneous, making him gasp and arche, trying to get even closer and each harshly squeeze on Donghyuck's waist and thighs, were a plea for him to do it again and subliminals ' _me too_ '.

Mark took advantage of Donghyuck being over him by trailing his tongue down the length of his neck, biting harshly the rights spots in every chance he could, leaving marks too high to be covered, claiming Donghyuck as his.

  
They were under flames and Donghyuck really tried to make Mark lose his self control when he shoved his hand between their bodies and rubbed the heel of his palm across the hard line of Mark's erection, clearly evident through his pant, and Mark didn't made any effort to hide how much he loved it as he bit his bottom lip and let out Donghyuck's name roll from his mouth with a moan. Making Donghyuck fast the pace that he rubbed his erection.

Mark was literally in another planet and about to let the beast inside him get out.

He knows Donghyuck wanted it and he wants too, but he wants to make their first time be memorable. So he felt the needy to grab Donghyuck's wrist and take his hand away from his pant. Lips parted as he tried to catch his breath and when he was about to say something, Donghyuck gave a peck on his lips "i know. sorry for teasing you" he said and rested his forehead on Mark's, and Mark was feeling like his body could explode. Not knowing if what he wants to do now was to continue what Donghyuck started or kick him away.

 

Then Mark though that Donghyuck deserved to have a taste from his own venom, so he took his hand from Donghyuck to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it away and getting impatient with Donghyuck's shirt, he pushed it up, throwing away too and when he sought out Donghyuck's peaked nipples, he waisted no time in bringing their bodies up again. He placed his hands on Donghyuck's lower back, then started licking and biting his nipples lightly, feeling satisfied when Donghyuck let a breathless "fuck- Mark" before close his eyes and swore in Mark's ear.

Donghyuck took his hand from Mark's shoulder and snaked it into his hair, pulling him closer, as if asking him to suck harder and feeling his body shuddering in high pleasure.

Mark pulled away for a minute to catch some air and took a moment to appreciate the image he had in front of him. Messy hair, mouth open and slicking, skin glowing... Donghyuck looked perfect. His ethereal beauty was breathtaking.

Their eyes were scanning each other, and Mark couldn't resist the temptation stuck his tongue out to slowly trace Donghyuck's lips before letting it slide down to his chin, and then to his neck, "i love you" he said low and brought one of his hands to Donghyuck's front. The tip of his fingers tracing Donghyuck's hips sending shivers and sliding to his back, only pausing to rub his thumbs alongside the spine. He kept it up for a couple of minutes, rubbing Donghyuck's back in circles and for every lazy lap, he could feel Donghyuck melt in his touch. Then he wrapped his arms on his waist, wanting to keep him closer than ever.

"sometimes i wonder if you really exist or if you're just a fruit of my imagination" Donghyuck murmured while hiding his face on Mark's neck and Mark chuckled before bring a hand to caress his hair and letting wet kisses all over his skin. Starting at the center of his chest and trailing up, dry lips and wet tongue mapping out the expanse of smooth skin without hurry, stopping on the corner of his lips.

"let me look at you" Mark whispered in his lips and Donghyuck obeyed by leaning back a little, "you're beautiful" Mark brought his hands to Donghyuck's face, caressing and gaze turning soft as he saw the little smile appearing on Donghyuck's lips. "you are the best thing that ever happened to me" Mark whispered solemnly, snuggling closer into Donghyuck's neck before leaning back. And this made Donghyuck buries his face in his hands, making Mark smile from his cuteness. 

  
Donghyuck felt Mark's hands on his, urging him to put them from his face "angel..." Mark whispered and Donghyuck let him pull his hands down, opening his eyes slowly. The sparkle in their eyes meeting each other, "promise me..." Mark said softly "promise you will never hide your feelings from me again, okay? whatever it is about... good or bad... about me or not... just trust me and tell me. so i can at least hear you and help you to get this out of your chest if you dont want my help to anything else. trust me when i say i love you and that i will be by your side until you get tired of me and tells me to go away, because that's the only way to make me leave your side".

_'do i really deserve him?'_

Donghyuck rested his forehead on Mark's and Mark gave a peck kiss in the tip of his nose "i promise. i promise baby..." Donghyuck murmured, his voice sounding fragile and when Mark opened his eyes to look at him, he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Mark brought his hands to Donghyuck's face and used his thumbs to. dry the tears, caressing his skin after sending them away "are crying because you happy?" he asked lowly and his voice hits Donghyuck's soul, so he just nods. Unable to use words now.

"that's good" Mark let out a shake breath as he closed his eyes briefly "because my heart hurts like hell every time i see you crying when you're sad" he confessed and Donghyuck swears he can marry this boy right here and now, "i know life isn't about smiles and laughs all the time... but i hope i can make you happy most of the days we're gonna spend together for the rest of our lifes" Mark leaned in to give a peck on his cheek and then moved away a little to look at his love.

Donghyuck brought his hands to Mark's face, thumbs traicing his eyebrows and lips as he looked at him and felt his heart beat fast, screaming how lucky he was to have Mark "i hope i can make you the happiest too" he whispered looking fondly at Mark. He leaned in to give a wet kiss on his lips and Mark could feel the sincerity and love coming from Donghyuck.

_'you already do.'_

He always felt it, even when Donghyuck never told him anything or showed anything. He always felt it in the way Donghyuck looked at him, in the way he talked with him in the middle of the night to no one hear. He always felt it in Donghyuck's hugs. But he never said anything, just hoping that Donghyuck one day would be able to feel his sincerity and love too.

  
When Mark was about to lean back, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, not wanting him go away. In this moment or any other. And Mark hugged him back, reassuring him that he would never go away.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, until both start feel sleepy. Mark gave a peck on Donghyuck's ear, before pulling them to lay down, placing Donghyuck's head on his chest and embracing his body with one arm while the others was placed on his other side. But didn't stayed there for too long, because he couldn't let his hands away from Donghyuck for more than seconds now that he belongs to him. He brought his hand to intertwine with Donghyuck's one that was resting on his belly.

Mark would stay like that forever if he could. With his one and only on his arms, no worrys in his head, no pain in his heart and no weight on his shoulder. He was feeling free, light, loved and happy. And Donghyuck wasn't feeling any different while he falls asleep listening Mark's heart beating. They were so desperately in love, just enjoying the feeling of having each other on their arms, that they barely realized the sunset was already happening. Or maybe they noticed but couldn't care less.

 

After that night, they couldn't simply stay away from each other. After that night, their hearts couldn't stop beat fast for each other, they couldn't simply let any space between them anymore. Autumn, summer, winter, spring... they would always sleep together. And they never forget to thank the sun and moon, for letting them find each other. And it wasn't news to anyone that winter became Donghyuck and Mark's favorite season of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any typos/grammar errors and thank you for read ❤


End file.
